


More Than Mine

by Melethril



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, don't read if you don't want to know, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melethril/pseuds/Melethril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set right after the end of Captain America: Civil War. I do not want to spoil anyone, so only click on this if you know what happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for Captain America: Civil War. If you are uninterested or unwilling to read that, please don’t.

Steve was glad that Tony was ‘home’ with his ‘family’ and not alone at the mansion; a family that was more his than it ever was Steve’s…

Tony knew he was sincere. Steve was incapable of insincerity. Unlike Tony who was lied as easily as he breathed. And Steve’s sincerity made it so much worse.

_‘God, I hated you.’_

He had. With body and soul he had hated the man whom he had viewed as the cause why his father never approved of him; why he simply was not good enough.

‘ _Could you think about anybody but yourself for one goddamn second?’_

Slow clapping.

 _‘The Futurist, everybody.’_ (“A futurist is a person who studies the future and makes predictions about it based on current trends.“ – _Guess what, Clint? I warned you. Predicting what is going to happen is what a fucking futurist is! I cannot prevent or change the future nearly as much as you think I can.)_

_‘Hank Pym told me you couldn’t be trusted.’_

His family.

It was laughable.

They were not his family. They were Steve’s.

Three out of the six original Avengers were in Wakanda where T’Challa had given them sanctuary ( _Really, guys, do you think I don’t know?_ ); Thor was God only knew where and Bruce… would never come back; especially not after the Accords. Tony had known that too. Ultimately, Tony had none of the original Avengers with him and six Avengers (yes, he counted T’Challa as one already) were on exile in Wakanda. At the old compound were only Vision and Rhodey. Vision was still with him because of some misguided sense of loyalty (old programming that had stuck with him) and Rhodey because… he was Rhodey. Rhodey would walk (and that thought did not cause his eyes to burn painfully) through hell for him; had walked and crawled through hell for him.

The Avengers were not broken – they just relocated; Steve might even help him if he asked, but how pathetic would a text saying ‘I miss you, guys. How about movie nights? I swear I’ll pay for everything’ sound? Tony had become a noncombatant to avoid other disasters like Ultron (and taking the eyes of the people from the rest) and hoping to serve as a consultant (something he should have remained from the very beginning), but as always, he messed it all up; as always, he was unable to get them to _listen_ to him. Did he have to create an interface to his mind, so they could see what he knew?

His fury at Steve had disappeared the minute Barnes and Steve had left. When Steve had dropped the shield, Tony’s anger had flickered and died, leaving only agonizing grief.

_‘My dad made this shield!’_

His father had never loved and admired anybody as much as Captain America. To think that said man had kept the circumstances of his death a secret was… he had no words. But to think that Steve had kept this from his own comrade? To think… He commended Steve’s sense of loyalty, he really did, but Tony was selfish enough to believe that he should not have found out this way. Anything would have been better than seeing his mother be strangled by one of the men he was facing. A man who had had no saying whatsoever in this crime, and who was now back in cryosleep (Seriously, did T’Challa have no computational security whatsoever?).

Tony felt his hands tremble and instead turned towards the cameras to see how his friends were doing. Rhodey was still practicing (he had to work on that spine prosthetic, but he really would have preferred talking to Bruce first – _God, Bruce. I messed up again, and yet, I don’t think I did. Tell me you don’t..._ ), and Vision still looked as painfully lonely as when they had entered the building, refusing to engage in anything but his own thoughts. Vision really should go to Wakanda, but then, somebody might find out where the others were… Why had Vision supported him? He should not have.

Steve was the one with a family; he was the one to bring them together. Tony was just financing it. He would only ever rip them apart.

He never should have come out of that wormhole. Without him, Ultron would have never existed and so many people would still live. Without him, Rhodey might still be able walk.

Steve had been right the first time around. He was not a hero; just a big man in a suit of armor. _Take that away and what are you?_

_So, you are a man who has everything. And nothing._

‘Nothing’ was a pretty damn good word. After all, he was a handful to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for the depressing one-shot, but by God this movie messed me up. It was fantastic, mind you, but damn it, the feels! Being a Tony-fan since 2008, I must be honest that I was on Team IronMan when I went to the movies. I expected that to change (because… comics!), but… nope, it didn’t. Tony’s arguments were better, he tried so freaking hard so it wouldn’t end badly, but it did. As always, the original Avengers give him shit for… telling the truth and knowing what would happen? Right!  
> I almost shouted at Natasha when she has her little ‘Fuck you, Tony Stark’ moment. Tell me, at what fucking point was Tony more selfish than Steve? And Tony got 36 hours to retrieve the others… Natasha was there for God’s sake! She knew that Tony found no joy in this, she knew there was this deadline, she… Fuck it! I loved her in AoU, but in this movie she pissed me off; not for being a double-agent, but for being there with Tony and seeing how this tore him apart, how he basically told his team to hold back at first, to then betray him and call him selfish…  
> I commend Steve’s loyalty to Bucky, I really do, and I see his points, but I support Vision and Rhodey much more.  
> Also, that fighting scene between Bucky, Steve and Tony: Just reverse the roles in your mind: imagine that Tony had not told Steve that the Winter Soldier killed Peggy or his mom: Steve would flip. Hell, anybody would. I would. 
> 
> All around great acting, by the way: Chris Evans, RDJ and all the others did an outstanding job. And the movie, despite its grim parts is wonderfully humorous.
> 
> This movie also confirmed my headcanon as far as the Howard-Tony Stark relationship goes, and that Steve played a big role in it. 
> 
> What are your thoughts?


End file.
